The present invention is directed to a machine for assembling different parts of an element of a door or window fitting, such as a group formed by an operating rod and an edge-plate cooperating via an auxiliary arm with a compass arm in one piece with a window casing frame of a tipping frame window. The machine comprises for each part to be assembled, a magazine for feeding, a manipulator, means of gripping, and a succession of transporters advancing step by step and presenting the longitudinal plane of this group perpendicularly to the direction of advance.
An installation is already known for assembling the different parts of a fitting element, such as an espagnolette of a fitting for a window, door or similar, placed at regular intervals on a transporter, advancing step by step of the installation and comprising, for each part to be assembled, at least one assembly station disposed according to a reference plane of the fitting element. This transporter comprises means for advancing formed by a conveyor presenting the longitudinal plane of the fitting groups to be assembled perpendicularly to the line of advance of said conveyor. The breadth of the latter is at least equal to the sum of the greatest possible breadth of the fitting element and the lengths of travel in lateral displacement of the element. The length of the conveyor is equal to the breadth of an assembly station or a group of assembly stations. The advancing means are combined with lateral displacement means that are situated between two assembly stations and two groups of assembly stations. Their purpose is to confer on the fitting element of a bidirectional movement of which each travel is determined according to the reference plane of the fitting element.
A device is also known for assembling different parts of a fitting element, such as a compass arm, comprising, for each part to be assembled, at least one assembly station and a transporter which advances step by step and is provided with at least one conveyor. The latter presents the longitudinal axis of the compass arm perpendicularly to the line of advance of the conveyor and to the means of displacement of the compass arm, so as to confer a bidirectional movement to the compass arm. This device for assembly also comprises means of positioning the compass arm in relation to the assembly and machining according to two reference planes of the compass arm. One of these reference planes comprises an edge of the threaded axis that is situated at one of the extremities of the compass arm, on which is threaded the pivot which causes the leaf of the window to rotate. The other reference plane is formed by the centre of the axis of articulation connecting the leaf to the frame of the window.
However, because of the fact that the fitting element is displaced perpendicularly in relation to the median plane of the installation or assembly device, it is necessary for the transporter to present a great breadth, since this breadth must be at least equal to the sum of the greatest possible length of the fitting element and the bilateral displacement travel length.